Various arrangements are known for attaching a toilet seat the base of a toilet. Removal often requires various tools and discrete parts that may become lost or otherwise misplaced. Furthermore, removal and reattachment of a toilet seat typically requires the operator to access the bottom of bolts that pass through holes in a back flange of the toilet bowl. Such access is frequently awkward if not impossible given the limited working space available in most bathrooms.
To a much more limited extent, quick release arrangements for securing a toilet seat to a bowl are known. An example of such a quick release arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,762 which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth there. The arrangement includes a pair of fasteners each having a flange for engaging a toilet bowl when attached thereto and a head spaced above the flange. An anchor plate having a pair of slots formed on the bottom side thereof cooperates with the heads of the fasteners to secure the anchor plate to a toilet bowl. The anchor plate may include a latch for locking and unlocking the anchor plate from one of the fastener heads to permit the anchor plate to slide off of the fasteners and a pair of spaced hinge mounting supports extending from the anchor plate to which a toilet seat and lid may be pivotally coupled.
While known arrangements for attaching a toilet seat to the base of a toilet, including but not limited to arrangements discussed herein, may provide certain advantages, continuous improvement in the pertinent art remains desirable.